(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a triplicate earphone socket, and more particularly, to an earphone socket comprising a plastic base further having three sound sockets as an integral with the plastic base, thereby simplifying structure thereof for facilitating assembly, lowering production cost and elevating market competitiveness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Common connectors disposed at a computer motherboard are usually independently arranged. However, due to more diverse functional requirements of existing motherboards, interface cards such as video graphic array cards, sound cards, and printer ports formerly externally added are now built-in at the motherboards. Yet, areas of these motherboards remain unchanged, or are even becoming smaller, and hence usable areas on the motherboards are also getting smaller. To directly dispose connectors of a same type on a motherboard, the connectors cannot be tightly arranged next to one another and thus the connectors are inevitably reserved with spaces in between; these spaces occupy a certain area of the motherboard. In addition, each of adjacent sides of two adjacent connectors has a side wall, meaning that an extra thickness made up by the side wall is further occupied when arranging the two connectors next to each other, and subsequently occupying more space. To be conclusive, excessive spaces are occupied as a whole.
Suppose two connectors are arranged side by side on a motherboard in two separate steps, it is certain that assemblies thereof become more complicated. Manufacturing speed is slowed down and overall production expenses are therefore relatively increased.
There is another assembly method for connectors. Connectors of a same type are stacked on one another, and are then mounted to a motherboard. Using the stacking method, an area of the motherboard occupied by the connectors is indeed reduced. However, structures of the connectors being mounted by the stacking method are more complex for that it is necessary that adjacent upper and lower connectors have structures for wedging and fastening. Also, these connectors can only be manufactured by additional molds pre-made, and are then assembled after completing manufacturing thereof. Production cost is similarly increased as well as raising complications and inconveniences in assembly thereof, and thus multiplying overall production expenses and lowering market competitiveness.